His favorite
by YaoiTotoro
Summary: Based off of the manga series "His Favorite" Naruto, an average in every way kid, is a poor victim of Sasuke's stupid scheme. To avoid dates with girls he'd claim he already made plans with Naruto, which is a complete lie! They're not even friends! But no one believes him cause Sasuke has them in a trance thanks to his ridiculously good looks. Gah! It's just not fair! *SasuNaru*
1. Chapter 1

"What's the big idea Naruto?!"  
>"You've got a lotta nerve, you know that?!"<br>"Just who do you think you are?!"  
>"Er…" Naruto pressed himself as much as he could against the wall nervously as the girls drew closer to him "I really don't know what you're talking about…"<br>"Don't play dumb with us!" One of the three girls snapped "Sasuke said he couldn't go on a date cause he already made plans with YOU!"  
>"He told me the same!"<br>"And me!"  
>Naruto groaned as he covered his face with one of his hands. Not this again…<br>"For the love of-! We do not have any plans!"

"You've got to believe him!" Choji intervened making himself present from behind the girls.  
>"Yeah!" Kiba added as he stood beside Choji "Taking it out on him is not the answer! Clearly Naruto's not the one making plans with Sasuke, it's got to be some other girl!"<br>"Sasuke's just saying that so he won't hurt your feelings! Naruto's just a pawn!"  
>The girls looked at each other as they took the two boys words into consideration.<p>

"They do have a point." They all decided "You can't exactly blame Naruto for that."  
>"Agreed. It's got to be another girl."<br>Naruto sighed in relief as the girls started walking away.  
>"Man girls are scary."<br>"I still can't get over that Ino would act like that." Choji commented as he munched at some chips from his snack bag "She's one of the cutest girls in class."  
>"She must have been pretty shocked to get turned down…"<br>"Gah!" Naruto yelled as he ruffled his wild blond hair "Why does this shit ALWAYS happen to me?!"  
>The other two boys looked dully at each other. It was pretty obvious why.<br>"It's all Sasuke's fault."

Naruto twitched. Yeah, this was Sasuke's fault. It was ALWAYS Sasuke's fault. With that train of thought Naruto bolted to class. He needed to give that bastered a piece of his mind…

"TEME!" Naruto slammed the door open making the said Teme smirk. "A word!"  
>And with that he nodded turning to the surrounding girls one last time.<br>"Sorry ladies~"  
>The girls around him whined as he headed towards Naruto and out a ways in the hall.<br>"The hell is wrong with you?!" Naruto began ranting him "Telling girls we've made plans… WHEN THE HELL DID I EVER TO SUCH A STUPID THING?!" Naruto gritted his teeth glairing down in anger. "Every god damn time I swear-!"  
>"Sorry, but I couldn't come up with a better idea on how to turn them down."<br>"HOW ABOUT THE DAMN TRUTH?!"  
>"Oh and-" Sasuke continued ignoring all regards to Naruto's suggestion "I told a few more girls the same. Just a heads up."<br>"Damn it Teme!" Naruto yelled as he slammed one of the near by lockers "This isn't funny! Why the hell do you always drag me into this?! At this rate every girl in school is going to-!"  
>"Now now Usuratonkachi" Sasuke pulled Naruto into an inescapable hug patting him on the back "There's no need to be upset. Your name just happened to pop into my head, that's all."<br>"Then get it the hell out of there!" Naruto yelled as he squirmed and tried with all his might to push Sasuke off him. But alas, with no avail.

"Ch, look at him." A near by group of girls began to bitch. "Getting his grubby hands all over Sasuke again."  
>"That damn Naruto!"<br>Naruto wanted to cry. It wasn't like that! Oh, if only they knew the truth! Surly they would see Sasuke for the devil he was!  
>"Damn it let go!" Naruto practically whined as he felt the heated glares of jealous girls "I'm already unpopular as it is! Stop making it worse!"<p>

The bell rang and Sasuke let go and headed to class. But Naruto merely leaned his back against a locker, groaning and slid down while covering his head in shame. Why? Why did this shit ALWAYS happen to him? … he knew why. God he knew why. Mother-fucking-Sasuke. THAT'S WHY. Every time girls would ask him out he ALWAYS told them the same thing. "I made plans with Naruto." Plans, HA! Yeah fucking right! Aside from school they hardly talked let alone saw each other. Yet Sasuke would use the same lie again and again to avoid dates. Naruto whined. But why? Why him exactly? What made Sasuke choose him of all the other damn kids in school?

The tardy bell rang and he moaned pathetically. And now he was late for class. Great, just what he fucking needed… and with that he got up and walked sluggishly to class.

As to be expected his teacher Iruka bitched at him for being late. Girls glared at him for "taking" Sasuke's _sweet__ass time._ …heh right… … and that was basically it for class. The bell rang and everyone went their marry ways. Naruto sighed in relief and packed his things and started heading to the after school comic club. Which sadly, only consisted of him, Kiba and Choji.

"Naruto, listen. We know you're not popular and all…" Kiba bit his lip and glanced at Naruto shamefully "but now every girl just down right hates you."  
>There was a pause, then Naruto suddenly slammed his head onto the table. He knew it. He fucking knew it.<br>"I'm gonna die a virgiiiii-ii-iiin." Naruto whined.  
>"Now don't you start saying that. …or else well end up saying that or selves…" Choji slouched in his seat.<br>"Still, it seems pretty obvious to me that Sasuke must really like you."  
>…Wha? (Naruto's brain breaking)<br>"Agreed."  
>"WHAAAAT?!" Naruto practically screeched "How in gods blazes did you come up with that?!"<br>"Well," Kiba began by rubbing the back of his head "he does seem to pay QUITE a lot of attention to you… Granted he's usually teasing you, but sometimes… I get this weird sense that he's… flirting with you…"  
>"Trust me Kiba, anything that Teme says is FAR from touching."<p>

"Hm, I don't know…" Choji then took a hand full of chips and began talking with his  
>mouth full "I'd say you're the closest person to him."<br>"Yeah I mean…why else would he choose you for back up? Maybe you did something to him?"  
>"Please, the only one doing 'something' is him." Naruto clasped his hands behind his neck then leaned back in his seat glancing up at the celling "Granted I try landing a hit on him every now and then, but it's usually cause he's done something first." Naruto paused. Was there really something more to it than that? He then closed his eyes half way. "Sides… I barely even know him."<p>

"NARUTO!"  
>The door then slams open startling the shit out of them as they turned to see a girl crying at the doorway. Naruto blinked a few times.<br>"Sakura?"  
>"Naruto! You of all people have got to know!" She then leaned over him placing her hands on his shoulders "Please tell me!"<br>Not that Naruto wasn't thrilled that THEE cutest girl in school was leaning over him… but what the hell was going on?  
>"Uh, Sakura what are you talking about?"<br>"Sasuke! Sasuke's favorite! Who is it?!"  
>"Uh…beats me."<br>There was silence. Taking a few breaths she got herself together and slowly pulled away and began to tell her sorrow tell.

"I told Sasuke I had feelings for him. … he turned me down. Said he wasn't interested in going out with anyone right now. And we ALL know what it means when someone says that…"  
>"That there interested in someone else." Kiba sighed. "And in this case it makes a lot of since."<br>"I wonder who though…" Choji muffled.  
>"That's why I'm here." Sakura began to explain. "If there was anyone who could get the answer, it'd be Naruto."<br>"Wha-?! Why me?!"  
>"Please?" Sakura snuffled as her eyes got teary eyed and her lips slightly gupped in a pleading manner "Won't you do it…for me?"<br>… damn it. Naruto thought to himself. What he'd do for a pretty face…  
>"Fine."<br>"Oh thank you!" Sakura kissed him on the check. "Thank you!" and with that skipped out of the club room.

"Way to go Casanova, and, do tell, how exactly do you plan to extract such crucial information from the most mysterious person at school?"  
>"… I have no idea."<br>Both boys laugh as Naruto rested his head on the table. Just what had he gotten himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

Just get it over and done with, over and done with…. Yet no matter how many times he said that in his head he remained motionless in his seat.  
>"Gah!"<br>Naruto franticly rummaged through his messy hair. How hard was it to say "hey teme, who's your favorite?" … apparently a lot. The bell rang and Naruto sighed. Guess he was gonna have to ask during lunch… he then glanced at Sasuke. Now that he actually had a good look at him it was no wonder he was so popular. He was tall and handsome to boot. Naruto continued to stare as he then laid his head against his hand. The prick could have any girl he wanted yet here was turning all of them down. …maybe there really was someone else he was chasing after. Naruto bit his bottom lip. Now he really was curious. Not just for Sakura's sake, but for his own as well.

The bell rang and Naruto bolted up. It was now or never.  
>"Teme!"<br>Naruto called out as he speed walked towards Sasuke's desk. Glancing back Sasuke merely smiled at him causing Naruto to freeze in motion and shiver. Something about that smile gave him the creeps.  
>"Lunch? With me? Sure."<br>… how in any way shape or form did he conclude to that? But alas Naruto kept his thoughts to himself as Sasuke got up from his seat and girls around them began to whine.  
>"But Sasuke! What about us?"<br>"Don't you wanna hang out with us?"  
>"You heard the man." Sasuke replied thus causing the girls to once again send angry heated glairs at Naruto. Again Naruto shivered, but this was gonna be worth it in the end. … right? Sighing, Naruto simply followed Sasuke out the class to a secluded area where the two of them could talk in private.<p>

"So," Sasuke began "Who put you up to this? It was Sakura wasn't it?" Naruto just sat flabbergast. How'd he-? "Please, when have we EVER had lunch together?" Sasuke answered as if having read Naruto's mind "Oh and smooth move, calling me out like that. Could you make it any more obvious?" Naruto blushed angrily and glanced away. "So how'd she do it? She give you a little whimper and the puppy dog eye treatment?"  
>"You're a real ass, you know that?!"<br>Unbelievable, he took back everything nice he ever said about him. Just what the hell did those girls see in him?! He's a heartless jerk!

"Fine! You've got me." Naruto then got straight to the point "Now do you or do you not have eyes for someone and if so, who?"  
>Sasuke just sat there staring at Naruto dully. Eventually Sasuke's lips curved into a devious smile.<br>"Hn, as if I'd answer that for free."  
>Naruto twitched.<br>"Do I look like I have money?!"  
>Sasuke only snickered at Naruto's complaint.<br>"You must be hating every minute of this. Trying to get an answer out of me, while absolutely hating my guts at the same time. … you must really like her."  
>"Huh?! S-Sakura?!" Well it was true he did find her cute… He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck "I… I just couldn't turn her down that's all…"<br>"Of course you couldn't say no to a cute girl like her." Sasuke then leaned in as if to study Naruto's reaction. "On that note, assuming you had feelings for someone else, would you still go out with Sakura if she asked?"  
>Naruto's face exploded red.<br>"Well uh… i-if I was asked out by a cute girl of course I would! Sides… it's not like I've got a crush on anyone else anyway…"  
>Now Sasuke was just full out smirking.<br>"Sooo, you're NOT involved with anyone?"  
>Naruto jolted as he realized how easily he walked into Sasuke trap.<br>"Son of a-! That's not fair! I'm the one who's supposed to ask questions!"

"Ah huh… one last thing, would you go out with me if **I** asked?" Naruto remained motionless. What? "Not that I like to brag, but I am pretty hot." … was Sasuke trying to get him to admit he was bi or was this some kind of twisted joke? "Well?"  
>"… I have the right to remain silent."<br>"Is that right?" Sasuke then wrapped his arm around Naruto's neck forcing them closer together. Naruto's heart raced. THE HELL WAS GOING ON?! What made it worse was while he looked like a complete idiot, Sasuke still manage to look all high and mighty with a smug look of confidence, which flustered Naruto's nervousness even more. "So you're not gonna ask who I like?"  
>"Well uh…uh…" Naruto could literally feel his face heat up. They were so close…<br>"I'll tell you… if you kiss me."  
>Now Naruto's face was flat out red. Red like fire, which ironicly was how hot his face felt.<br>"A-are you crazy?! I-I can't do that!"  
>"Well then," Sasuke then cupped Naruto's check. "If that's how your going to be…" and pulled him into a kiss. Naruto was completely paralyzed as he felt a sudden rush of electricity run down his spine sending him chills through out his body. Sasuke then slowly pulled back and smiled admiringly at his work. The LeNaruto Mess. And boy howdy was he a mess. "I'll only tell you half because <strong>I<strong> had to kiss **you**." he then leaned in and whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Yes I've got a crush."

"But I'm not gonna say who."


	3. Chapter 3

"Kitsune~"  
>"God damn it Teme! I am not a fox!"<br>Choji and Kiba just stood there in the hall watching Naruto bicker at Sasuke.  
>"Is it just me, or is Sasuke teasing Naruto more than usual?"<br>Choji just shrugged.  
>"Come on, let's just leave them be."<br>Naruto was absolutely livid. Why was Sasuke teasing him even more than usual? … and for that matter, why was he thinking about it so much? Sasuke smirked as he noticed Naruto lost in a train of thought.  
>"Oh, and Naruto?" Naruto glanced up towards him "Don't forget our promise for Saturday." Saturday? What? "You invited me."<br>"Da fuck-?!"  
>He did no such thing!<p>

"Is that true?" the girl near Sasuke pouted.  
>"Afraid so. Saturday's all booked."<br>Pissed, the girl then glared at Naruto. Naruto winced. He didn't like making girls mad… he then noticed Sasuke still smirking at him. He twitched. What? Does he get a kick out of me squirm or something? To prove his point, Sasuke snorted before walking off with the girl close behind. Naruto crossed his arms and just watched as the girl tried gaining Sasuke's attention. She was cute. Why not go out with her? Naruto thought annoyed. He then sighed. Who knows? Maybe the chick he liked was a celebrity or something. Naruto then glanced back at them silently.  
>"…just who <strong>is<strong> your favorite?"

The bell rang and everyone went to class. Again teacher bitched for not paying attention (could you blame him? This shit was boring) and girls glared at him. …sigh, being in class was so exhausting. Finally the lunch bell rang and Naruto began heading out to the empty comic club room. The further away from people the better.

"Oi! Dope!" Naruto jolted as he felt Sasuke's arm wrap around his neck "Wanna have lunch together?" Naruto opened his mouth in protest but was quickly interrupted. "Great! Lets go."  
>"I didn't say yes!"<br>"You did just now."  
>"Wha-? … Teme!" Naruto shoved Sasuke harshly away from him "I do NOT wanna have lunch with you!"<br>"Oh? Guess I could sit with the girls…" Naruto sighed in relief "And tell them about how you kissed me."  
>Naruto went pale. He could just picture his funeral full of angry girls spitting his grave. They would KILL him… Naruto whined and Sasuke wrapped his arm around his neck once again as they headed to their destination. He wanted to cry. Why? Why does he do this to meeeeeeeee?<p>

"When are you gonna quit with the charades?" Naruto complained as they both walked into the room.  
>"Oh just relax already and enjoy your lunch." Sasuke then took a seat at the table and noticed something "This place is actually pretty nice."<br>"Yeah… before **you** showed up…." Naruto mumbled as he took the seat across him. Nobody really went to the comic club room during lunch, so Naruto often came to hide avoid Sasuke's angry fans. Speaking of angry… "When are you gonna stop dragging me into your miss? Seriously if you don't want to go out with any of them you should just say so!"  
>Sasuke snorted.<br>"Ah Naruto, you're so naïve." He then took a bite of his anpan and his voice got slightly lower. "People are crueler than you think."  
>"Like you?" Nauto glared at Sasuke. Sasuke merely smiled.<br>"No, I'm only like that to you."  
>"Why the hell is that?!"<br>"Hm? Oh well, cause you're a different case. You're not like the others."  
>I'm not? Naruto blushed slightly as he took a bite out of his lunch. Why does he think that about me? … Am I really that different from everyone else?<p>

Naruto then noticed Sasuke smiling contently as he continued to eat his sweet bread. Was it really that good? He then noticed Sasuke's lunch consisted of a lot of other sweet things. Geez, considering how mean Sasuke was to him he had no idea that someone like Sasuke could possibly like something sweet. … a lot of sweet things… Naruto then dropped his food and twitch as a sudden realization hit him. Oh my god…

"S-Sasuke! It's you!"  
>"Huh?" Sasuke looked up at Naruto confusingly "The hell you going on about now?"<br>Naruto then bolted up from his seat and pointed a finger near Sasuke's face.  
>"You're Sasuke Uchiha!"<br>Sauske blinked a few times then smirked.  
>"Ch." He then swatted Naruto's finger away and meet eye contact with Naruto "So…you finally remember who I am?"<br>Naruto was just blown away. It really WAS him?! But, but the Sasuke HE knew was so different!

- (flashback sequence )

It started back when Naruto was in grade school when he was at the "height" of his prime. Granted he wasn't popular, but he was the first to go through a major growth spurt and was the tallest boy in class.

"If you keep picking on him I'm gonna come after yeah!"  
>"Shit it's Naruto!"<br>"Run!"  
>Naruto blew air from his noise and crossed his arms as the group of boys ran. Having been picked on when he was younger made him grow into a boy with a strong sense of justice. He would go out of his way to protecting others, even if he didn't know them. Naruto then turned around at the poor sniveling child behind him.<p>

"C'mon Sasuke, stop crying."  
>Sasuke sniffled then whipped his noise with his sleeve before taking Naruto's offered hand. That's right, Sasuke was a crybaby. Well, it made since since his parents were murdered… that and was CONSTANTLY being teased for being so small and frail looking. Heck he could pass as a girl! It also didn't help that Sasuke would always eat such girly sweet foods.<p>

- (flashback ended)

The hell happened to THAT sweet little Sasuke?!  
>"I can't believe I almost forgot all about that… I mean, right after graduation you moved away somewhere. I didn't even know that you had come back."<br>"Yes, yes you did forget everything." Sasuke got up and waltz towards him "So who's the jerk now?"  
>Naruto twitched<br>"How the HELL was I suppose to know that was YOU! You're flipping tall and full of muscle!"

Sasuke smiled sweetly as he then cupped one of Naruto's cheecks.  
>"I remember when you got these scars…" Naruto jolted at Sasuke's gentle touch, but remained frozen unable to pull back from his warm hand "You got them while protecting me that one time."<br>"Wha-? Uh r-really?" Not like Naruto could recall that right now. He was to distracted by the thing caressing his face. It was nearly giving him a heart attack! Naruto then frowned as something dawned on him "Wait a sec…" he then took a step back to look Sasuke directly in the face "are you always teasing me because your upset that I forgot?"

"Weeell," Sasuke smirked as he leaned his upper half closer to Naruto "There's that too. But you're still missing a **huge** piece of the puzzle." He then grabbed one of Naruto's wrists in his hand which startled Naruto so bad he slamed his back against the near by wall trapping him in place.  
>"H-hey! What are you doing?!"<br>"Now that we've finally been reunited… I find it adorable how tiny you turned out."  
>Naruto twitched. The hell did his size got to do with anything?<br>"Let go of me Teme!"

Sasuke smirked ignoring him. "Imagine that. The brave and strong Naruto Uzumaki who always looked out for me- " Sasuke then slowly ran a finger down Naruto's cheek making Naruto scrunch his eyes shut and tremble "is now flinching at my every touch." He then ran it down across Naruto's lips causing both his blush to deepen and shiver. "Aw, there's the face I like." Sasuke then chuckled "You're just too cute." Naruto snapped both his head and eyes open. Cute? The hell is he calling cute?! Again Sasuke chuckled "It really tickles my sadistic nature. Bet you never knew that I'm actually more of the bullying type." Naruto grimaced, oh he could buy that.

"Oh don't make that face. You should be happy. After all…" he then leaned his head closer to Naruto's "**you're**my favorite."  
>Naruto jolted as his facial expression changed into one of pure shock.<br>"Wh-wha-?"  
>Sasuke's eyes were half open and held a soft expression as his voice dropped into a low seductive manner.<br>"Ever since grade school. You were the only one I ever had eyes for." He then wrapped his other hand around Naruto's waist which in turn startled Naruto to semi fall which thanks to the arm wrapped around his waist caught him in a dance like embrace. "Which is why I'm so happy you're so unpopular."  
>Now Naruto was just flat out red. What kind of compliment was that?!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_Sasuke's eyes were half open and held a soft expression as his voice dropped into a low seductive manner. "Ever since grade school. You were the only one I ever had eyes for." He then wrapped his other hand around Naruto's waist which in turn startled Naruto to semi fall which thanks to the arm wrapped around his waist caught him in a dance like embrace. "Which is why I'm so happy you're so unpopular." Now Naruto was just flat out red. What kind of compliment was that?!  
>Sasuke then leaned his face closer to his and Naruto began to panic. Is Sasuke about to-? !<em>

"NOOOOOOOOO!"  
>Naruto bolted up from his seat and panted. Oh god why was he dreaming that? The teacher coughed and Naruto then looked around embarrassed. He totally forgot he was still in class. Even Sasuke snickered at him. Damn bastered. Naruto then sat down in his seat angrly. It was thanks to that Teme's demented sense of humor that he kept having the damn flashbacks of the lunch scene playing in his head over and over again!<p>

"I think someone's in loooooove~"  
>"No I am not!" Naruto jolted his head towards Kiba and whispered harshly.<br>"No? I would of thought for sure…"  
>"You couldn't be anymore wrong," Naruto then frowned "how did you conclude to that anyways?"<br>"You've been acting weird lately…" Choji intervened.  
>"Yeah! Weird! And we all know love makes you do weird things." Kiba nodded in agreement.<br>Naruto sighed.  
>"You guys are the ones who are weird."<br>"Ah so I've been figured out." Kiba grinned which in turn caught both boys attention. "Dats right, **I** got a date."  
>"Eh?! Since when?"<br>"Yesterday. I just went up and asked and she said yes." Kiba then gave a goofy smile "Who knows? Maybe I'll get a kiss!"  
>"I wish you luck man."<br>"Yeah," Naruto chuckled devilishly "**lots** of luck…"  
>Naruto then drifted into a dream like state wondering what his first kiss would be like… then realized something. He already had his first kiss. Naruto twitched. GOD DAMN IT! THAT BASTERED STOLE MY FIRST KISS!<p>

The last bell rang and he began packing his things.  
>"Naruto? Can I have a word?"<br>He glanced over to see Sakura and nodded worryingly. Should he just tell her he couldn't figure out who Sasuke's favorite was? Cause there's no way in hell he'd tell her he was the favorite. Heck, Sasuke was probably just missing with him. As he was poundering what to say he failed to notice the other girls following them in the halls. It wasn't until they went up to the roof that he noticed the angry girls. He gulped. He was completely trapped, and they looked pissed.

"Do you have ANY idea what your putting us through?"  
>Naruto gulped. Here it comes…<br>"Do you have some sort of man-crush or something?!"  
>Naruto blinked a few times. What?<br>"You're practically HANGING all over him every day!"  
>"And you have the gall to do it in school!"<br>"AND you tie up all Sasuke's weekends too!"  
>… Naruro wasn't sure wither to laugh at the misunderstanding, or cry…<br>"He only goes along with it cause he's such an angle!"  
>… Angle? Really? Naruto sighed dully <strong>I'd<strong> like to see this 'angle' you speak of…

"Look you've got it all wrong. HE'S the one clinging on me and we make NO such plans. It's a lie."  
>"YOU'RE A LIE!"<br>"We've NEVER hung out!"  
>"You just want him all to your self!"<br>Naruto leaned against the wire fence as the girls drew closer. They were gonna kill him. He was gonna die. Naruto's eyes began to water, why was this happening to him?

"Oi! Naruto!" The girls then cleared a path way as Sasuke began walking his way. "Didn't you say we'd walk home together today?" Naruto bit his lip. No… but if he said yes… "Well?"  
>Naruto gulped and looked down shamfully<br>"Y-yeah…"  
>Sasuke smiled as he walked along side him as they left the girls behind. He could not believe he just played along with Sauske's lie like that. But had he'd not those girls were gonna beat him up.<p>

"Aaaaaaand, we're safe." Naruto just continued sulking. "…you know, you look really cute when you sulk like that." Naruto blushed. "Oh and, your welcome."  
>"WELCOME?!<br>"I just saved you."  
>"Who's fault do you think it is that I got involved in such a mess in the first place?!"<br>"… I guess this did get a little too far." His expression softened and he leaned in "Will you forgive me?"  
>Naruto was blown away. Did Sasuke just… apologize? Naruto scratched the back of his neck not sure what else to do.<br>"Well…"  
>"Let me make it up to you. What do you say we go get something to drink?"<br>"…" he guessed there was nothing wrong with that. "Okay…"  
>Sasuke smiled.<br>"Great! So it's a date!"  
>Naruto then realized what he had done.<br>"Wha-?! Wait! I didn't mean-!" Sasuke then took Naruto's hand and dragged him out of the building. "Damn it! Why am I ALWAYS dragged into these things?!"


	5. Chapter 5

"So wait, you live alone?" Naruto commented as he took a sip of his smoothie.  
>"Well, my brother lives there too. The place is near the school and his work office."<br>"Huh."  
>"… you wanna come over sometime?"<br>Naruto spat out his drink.  
>"Wh-what?"<br>"You wouldn't be lying if we actually hang out."  
>Naruto opened his mouth in protest but nothing came out. That would be true but… did he really want to hang out with this bastered? Closing his mouth he then rested his head on his hand. Like he had a choice, the bastered would probably trick him into it anyways. I mean, look what he was doing right now.<br>"Why not?" he sighed "You've dragged me this far."  
>Sasuke smirked and Naruto glanced away. Why was he doing this? No, why was he <span>letting<span> him do this?

"Good." Sasuke then got up "Then lets get going."  
>"Eeeh?! You mean now?!"<br>"Why not?"  
>He could list a few.<br>"Well for starters- hey!" Sasuke had already grabbed his arm and started dragging him away. Seriously what was the point in asking if he wasn't even gonna hear the answer? Naruto puffed his checks and pouted. "Stupid Teme…"

It really wasn't that far. Heck it was just a walk away from the school. … He wondered how many girls knew, surly someone stalked him. Naruto glanced up at the apartment complex. Sure was tall. … where had he seen it before? ←(remember this fans)  
>"So like what, you live on the top floor like Richy Rich?"<br>Sasuke snorted.  
>"With the little indoor pool and everything."<br>… Naruto seriously couldn't tell if Sasuke was being serious or not.

They walked into the elevator and Sasuke pressed the seventh floor button. There was a total of ten, so no, he didn't live on the top floor.  
>"No grand view?" Naruto teased.<br>"I don't know." He then glanced down at Naruto and smirked. "The view right here is pretty nice."  
>Naruto blushed.<br>"That is **not** what I meant and you know it."  
>Sasuke laughed and Naruto's features soften. He'd never seen Sasuke genuinely laugh before… the elevator chimed and they walked out. Sasuke digged for his keys and let him in. It was nice and yet… surprisingly normal. Too normal. Naruto glanced side ways at Sasuke. With that snobbish elegant air around him he thought for sure it be like a mansion.<p>

"Disappointed?"  
>Naruto rolled his eyes.<br>"I'm just surprised it's not full of crap."  
>"Oh?"<br>"Like the crap you spill at those girls at school."  
>"Ah." He then locked the door behind them, which Naruto totally noticed. Was that necessary? "Make yourself at home."<br>Naruto then chuckled nervously. He'd rather just be home. But his curiosity got the best of him so Naruto took the opportunity to take a look around. It was bigger than his place. Or maybe it just seemed that way. Maybe it was how the furniture was arranged? He wasn't much of an architect so he wouldn't know. He then took a seat on the living room sofa then smiled as he gave a little bounce. Comfy~

"Well that didn't take long."  
>Naruto blushed slightly for being caught doing such a childish act and Sasuke walked in with snacks.<br>"W-where's your brother?"  
>"He's not here." Sasuke then placed the tray of food onto the coffee table "It's just the two of us."<br>"Oh uh, that's too bad. I wanted to meet your brother." Naruto then took a chip and stuffed it in his mouth. Why was he getting so nerve wrecked? It was just them… alone… on the seventh floor… where no one could hear him scream. … HELP!

He couldn't take it anymore. Even though he had just gotten there he wanted to get out. NOW. But before he could get up-  
>"Nar-u-to~"<br>Naruto shivered as he turned to face Sasuke who was dangerously close to him.  
>"Wha-what are you doing?!"<br>Sasuke snorted  
>"What are you talking about?" he snaked an arm around Naruto's neck "After our kiss and confessing to you, you still came over willingly?" he then ran a finger down Naruto's neck and used it to pull his chin closer to him "What did you think was gonna happen?" Diffidently not this!<br>"B-but I didn't-!"  
>"Didn't what? Oh I get it…" he then pulled Naruto closer and placed a kiss on his check. "A kiss wasn't enough. You wanted something more?" Naruto exploded red. THAT'S NOT WHAT HE WANTED AT ALL!<p>

"Shut up!" Naruto shoved Sasuke off him harshly as his eyes got a bit watery "It may have been nothing to you, but it was different for me!"  
>Sasuke blink a few times, then hit his clamped fist into his other palm as if realizing something.<br>"You're first kiss. That was your first kiss."  
>Naruto glared at him. That wasn't <span>quite<span> the message he was trying to send… if anything it was 'you fucking prick! You stole my first kiss and I'll never forgive you!' but whatever. Beggars can't be choosers. He then jerked as he notice Sasuke chuckle at him.  
>"So that's why you're acting so weird."<br>**I'M** the one acting weird?! Naruto twitched. And stop laughing! This isn't funny! Humiliated Naruto tried to come up with a way to redeem himself.

"That wasn't…my first kiss."  
>Sasuke stopped chuckling.<br>"What?"  
>"I-I've been kissed before." Naruto blushed "I mean, of course I have!"<br>". . . . Oh really?"  
>Sasuke then grasped both his hands on Naruto's shoulders and pinned him onto the floor as he moved his legs so that they caressed Naruto's sides. Naruto winced at the pain and rubbed his head before looking up seeing the angry boy above him.<br>"Who was it?" Naruto shivered, his voice was so low… "Where did you do it?" Sasuke then ran his fingers through his bangs making Naruto once again shiver. Why did that make Sasuke look so… sexy? different! He meant different! "I wanna know… **every** single detail about it." Naruto gulped. How did he end up like this? Sasuke leaned in moving one hand to grasp both of Naruto's while the other slowly rose up on his stomach. "Go on Naruto, tell me."  
>"Uh uh-"<br>His body trembled all over. How was he suppose to talk in a position like this?!  
>"Did you start it? What was it like?"<br>"S-Sasuke?"  
>"Show me how it went."<br>"Sasuke!"  
>Sasuke then licked Naruto's lips sending a jolt lighting through his body, which seemed at amp his heart rate uncontrollably.<p>

"I lied!" Sasuke stopped in motion. "I lied! I lied! I lied!" Naruto then managed to pull his hands free and cover up his teary shameful face. "My first kiss… was with you."  
>Sasuke blew air out of his noise and smirked triumphantly.<br>"Giving up so easily? Oh well." He then ran his fingers through Naruto's hair affectionately "Okay, I forgive you." Naruto peeked through his fingers his face still redder than ever. He was just at a lost for words. That was it? … just what was that all about? Was Sasuke… teasing him? Sasuke frowned causing Naruto to jolt "But don't you **ever** do that again." He then smiled devilishly as he ran a finger across Naruto's check "Even if it does provide me with an excuse to mess you." He knew it! Sasuke then leaned in and whispered in his ear "Even lies can make me jealous." Naruto glanced away as Sasuke pulled back from him.

"I… I don't really understand… Do you… Do you really like me that much?"  
>"Well yeah. I love you."<br>Naruto could feel his stomach doing flips. Was that normal? Sasuke then smiled merely.  
>"What I love most is that even though I tease you incessantly, you could easily get revenge on me by telling everyone how much of a whimp I was and ruin my image, but you don't."<br>"THAT'S A HORRIBLE REASON!"  
>"What about you?"<br>"!" Naruto panicked. "Wh-what about me?"  
>"Do you like me?"<br>Naruto twitched. Why the hell would he like him? He was such a prick! … though… he guessed he didn't hate him either…  
>"I… I don't know." Naruto sulked looking anywhere but at Sauske.<br>"Is that so…" Sasuke smiled.  
>Naruto shivered. Why did he have a bad feeling about this?<p>

- ( THE NEXT DAY)

"SASUKE!" Sauske smiled. Ah, so he actually used his name this time. He then turned as Naruto ran to catch up with him. His smile deepened as he saw the worried panic stricken look on his face."Y-You told everyone you were going out with someone and all the girls are walking around like zombies! Please tell me this isn't what I think this is!"  
>Now Sasuke was flat out smirking.<br>"Yep, I'm going out with you."  
>"SINCE WHEN!?"<br>"Since you told me how you felt about me."  
>"I SAID I DIDN'T KNOW!"<br>"Exactly." He then placed a kiss right on Naruto's check "You just don't know yet."  
>"HEY!" Naruto then distanced himself from the dangerous Uhicha. Sasuke then laughed.<br>"Oh and by the way, according to the rumor spread by all the girls, you're supposed to be a drop-dead gorgeous princess type girl."  
>"WHAAAT!?"<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

"I need dating advice."  
>Naruto's friends looked at him dumb founded.<br>"Are you making fun of me?" Kiba choked.  
>Naruto tilted his head in confusion.<br>"Nooo?"  
>He just wanted to know if he should try going out with Sasuke. Normally he'd say no but… he couldn't seem to bring himself to saying no to him. Choji then leaned in and whispered,<br>"Remember that girl he asked out? She totally dumped him."  
>"Yikes, seriously?" well then it was no wonder Kiba looked like he wanted to cry.<p>

"It's not fair!" Kiba then flipped the table "I didn't ask to be an ugly dork!" Kiba then rubbed his eyes pathetically "No matter how hard I try, I'm still not good enough!" he then glanced over towards Naruto "But I believe in you."  
>"… Kiba what are you talking about?"<br>"I hope that your love works out…"  
>Naruto blushed. Making a lot of assumptions there…<p>

After a while of Kiba ranting on about 'the power of true love' Naruto went home. Love huh? Naruto then blushed as he recalled Sasuke being on top of him. … that was more like rape. Naruto scratched the back of his neck, it was hard to believe that that was the same Sasuke that went to same elementary school as him. … speaking of which…

Once he was home he went straight to his room and pulled out his elementary school album. Flipping to the page he then found the one containing Sasuke's school picture. … he looked like such a girl. Naruto frowned. How? How did this, become… **that**? He then sighed and continued to glance at the picture. True he used to help Sasuke when he was being picked on, but that didn't make them friends. So then why did Sasuke say he felt feelings for him since grade school? … It just didn't make any since…

"You're looking mighty serious at that year book." Naruto jerked and turned to face his grinning older brother Kyuubi, who was leaning against his door "There a picture of your crush in there?"  
>"Wha-!? No!" Naruto blushed as he slammed the book shut "Now get the fuck out!"<br>His brother laughed and left him to sulk in his room. Damn perverted brother…. Didn't he have a job or something? You know, **away** from the house? Naruto sighed. You may pick friends, but you can't choose family.

- (Next morning)

Naruto yawned, he didn't get much sleep last night. He couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke… No, not like that! … you damn pervs… It was weird. It was Sasuke's little kid version self. Why did he have a dream about that? Who knows. All he knew was that it was all Sasuke's fault. It was always Sasuke's fault. … he was gonna pay for that.

"Hey Naruto." Naruto turned in his seat to face Choji. "I forgot to ask… how do you think you did on your exams?" Naruto slumped his shoulders and twitched with a cricked smile.  
>"Oh… that. …uh…" Naruto glanced at the ground pale as the moon "Okay I guess?"<br>"Liar." Kiba smirked as he took his seat right behind him. "You totally failed huh?"  
>"Only on English!" Naruto exclaimed, "That shit is confusing!"<br>"Good thing there's make up exams…" Choji then scanned the room "Everyone sure looks dead. I wonder if it's because of finals week or the fact Sasuke proclaimed his love to some unknown chick." Naruto glanced away. How did talking to exams lead to 'hey lets talk about Sasuke'?  
>"Yeah, I wonder what she's like?" Kiba began rubbing his chin "You think she goes to our school?"<br>"Hope not." Choji rolled his eyes "Things would get pretty messy around here if people found out."  
>Naruto slumped into his seat. Someone just kill me, kill me now…<br>"What do you think Naruto? You and Sasuke seem to hang out a lot so surly you know something…"  
>"No we do not!" Naruto covered his ears, he didn't want to hear anymore "I don't know nothing! Nothing at all!" or so he wished… he then glared at Sasuke. Damn it, damn it all…<p>

A boy then came into the room and got all the girls attention. Naruto really couldn't care less… until said boy went straight up to talk with Sasuke. Naruto raised a brow.  
>"Who's he?"<br>His friends then glanced over at the boy Naruto was pointing at.  
>"I believe that's Neji." Choji commented before pulling out a snack "He's the second popular boy in school."<br>"You don't often see them together." Kiba added in "The girls must be loving this."  
>Naruto rolled his eyes. Bet this 'Neji' guy was just as much of an ass as Sasuke was… speaking of which, Sasuke had manage to see Naruto's eye roll and smirked before totally ignoring Neji and walking straight up to Naruto.<br>"Aw, are you jealous Naru-Chan?"  
>Naruto twitch<br>"I am NOT a girl!"  
>"No? But you are the bottom*."<br>"What does that even mean?!"  
>The girls glared angrily at Naruto for somehow ruining the mood and Neji just stood there blinking at the two of them. Was Sasuke … Smiling?<p>

"Oh hey! Sasuke you're a genius at English right?!" Kiba interrupted "Maybe you can tutor Naruto!"  
>"KIBA!" Naruto blushed. That was the LAST thing he needed!<br>Sasuke of course smirked at this.  
>"What's this? You failed an English exam?" Naruto gulped and leaned back. He did NOT trust that face. "I wouldn't mind giving YOU private lessons~"<br>"I said no god damn it!" He yelled as he squinted his eyes. Like hell he will! "I'll study myself!"  
>"Study myself?" Kiba commented dully at Naruto's poor choice of words.<br>"I don't know that much about you either… maybe you should tutor me."  
>"I said stop it!"<br>Neji continued watching them. Something was defiantly off about Sasuke. … he was way too happy. He then glanced at Naruto. And it was clearly because of him. … but how? He looked like a total looser.

The bell rang everyone took their seats and Neji left to go to his class. Class was boring. The results came back and as expected Naruto totally failed the English test. He slumped in his seat.  
>"Fuck my life…"<br>"You know, you could ALWAYS come to my place-" Naruto threw the wadded exam sheet at Sasuke's face before he could finish. He didn't want to hear the end of that sentence… Sasuke smirked. "And YOU say I'm a tease~"  
>"Do you ever stop?" Naruto sighed. "I don't need help alright?" well, actually help WOULD be nice… just not HIM. Sasuke blew air through his noise and turned around back in his seat to face the teacher. Naruto rested his head on his hand and looked at the back of Sauske's head. Would Sasuke of really helped if he asked? … Or would he just try to molest him again?<p>

School was finally over. Naruto got up from his seat and stretched. Sitting for hours on end in a boring ass class was rough.  
>"You wanna walk home together?"<br>Sasuke smiled as he leaned in close to Naruto.  
>"Yeah, uh no." came Naruto's dull response "In case you forgot I gotta study, which means Library time for me." He then noticed some girls near by and smirked. Payback time. "But I'm sure those girls over there would be MORE than happy to go with you."<br>The girls ears twitched and their heads did a 360 turn. Sasuke frowned.  
>"Why would I-"<br>"Sasuke-Kun!" Sasuke slowly turned around to face the scary fan girls who interrupted him. "You wanna walk home with us?!"  
>"Aw yes, Sasuke-KUN would just LOVE too." Naruto replied in overly sweetly tone. Sasuke twitched.<br>"You're enjoying this, AREN'T you?"  
>Naruto flat out grinned.<br>"I couldn't be happier."  
>With girls at his side and some wrapping their arms around his there was no escape for Sasuke. He just had to grin and bare it. Naruto then waved to him goodbye in the most merriest way possible.<br>"Have a nice daaayyy~!"  
>He just could not contain his happiness. The look on Sasuke's face… Ha! Priceless. …maybe he should go study at the library more often… he snickered and went on his merry way.<p>

-(Inside the library)

"Uhg, so. many. words." Naruto complained as he scanned through his text book. "Seriously didn't they have better things to write?" he then flopped the book on the table and buried his head in his hand and groaned. How the hell was he suppose to learn all this shit?  
>"So you failed your English final?"<br>Naruto jerked and turned to face… Neji? Naruto raised a brow.  
>"How-?"<br>Neji then revealed the crumpled exam he'd left in the classroom after having thrown it at Sasuke.  
>"Why do you have that?"<br>"It was next to Sasuke's desk." He then shrugged in a playful manner "Curiosity got the best of me."  
>Guess that made since. Naruto probably would of done that too.<br>"If you're looking for him, he's not here."  
>"That's fine." He then sat next to Naruto "If you like I could help yeah study." Naruto eyes lit up.<br>"For realizes?"  
>"For realizes." Naruto grinned. Pissed off Sasuke and free tutoring, could someone say best day ever? "But we should probably go somewhere more… private."<br>More private than a library? Why? But Naruto shugged it off. Neji was the one offering him help, so why question it?  
>"How about the comic club room? No one's there on Fridays so it should be empty."<br>Neji smirked.  
>"Perfect."<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright, lets get started." Naruto smiled as he pulled out his English books. "So I need help with this-"  
>"Well you certainly don't waste any time." Neji snorted as he scooted his seat closer while pulling out the wadded test "but we should probably go over the test first. They tend to just reword them in the make up exam."<br>"Wha-? Really?!" Naruto leaned in to get a better view of his test in Neji's hands. "That's awesome!"  
>Neji smirked.<br>"For these questions they're covered in chapter 5." He then moved the English book closer to him so Naruto would continue being close to him "So lets look up the answers from there."  
>"Right!"<p>

Naruto then moved his arm to turn the pages while unintentionally brushing Neji's. Neji blinked a few times, seriously? Nothing? They were practically leaning on each other, surly he would of noticed SOMETHING … maybe he wasn't making it clear? Neji then leaned more into Naruto as if to look closely at the book. Naruto side glanced at Neji.

"Neji? You're getting kinda close… Wait-" Neji smirked. So he wasn't THAT much of an idiot. "Could it be that…you've got bad eye sight?" … what? "You're eyes have this unusual color that most blind people have." Naruto blushed then waved his hands defensively in front of him "I- I mean, not to say you're blind! I just figured maybe that's why you need to be so close to the book!" …to the book… Neji sighed. He was going to comment to himself about how stupid the dope was but… he guess he did have that weird blind color… huh. He never really thought of that.  
>"Yeah… THAT'S it…"<br>"I thought so."  
>…Maybe he could use it as an excuse to pick up chicks later. For now he needed to focus. He needed to make himself MORE clearer…<p>

Neji then ran his finger along Naruto's cheek. Naruto flinched at the touch.  
>"Wha-?"<br>Neji gave Naruto one of his legendary smiles that made ladies faint.  
>"There was an eyelash on your cheek."<br>". . . no those are just my scares."  
>Neji twitched. Did this dork just ruin the mood? More importantly, did he just dis the Oran Host smile?!<br>"Are YOU the blind one?!" Naruto jolted out of his seat and landed on the floor as he looked up at Neji dumb founded. "How can you not tell someone's hitting on you, when YOU'RE the one going out with Sasuke?!"  
>Now Naruto was flat out blushing.<br>"G-Going out?" How did Neji find out? Heck, HE didn't even believe they were going out! "How on Earth did you conclude to that?!"  
>"Oh don't play dumb, it's obviously you." Neji then got down to his knees along side Naruto's hips and trapped him in place . . . . Why did he have the strangest sense of Déjà vu? "What I don't get though is why he'd waste his time on you." Neji then tilted his head in confusion. "You don't even look all that cute… or maybe that's it-" Neji then made an expression of an 'ah ha' moment "Maybe he's filled his women fill and wants something more exotic!"<br>". . .exotic? What am I, a Brazilian dish?"

"Or maybe-" Neji ignored him as he glanced down at Naruto licking his lips "You're just that good in the sack."  
>"C-Come again?"<br>Neji then placed his hands next to Naruto's face so that he could hover above him  
>"Something you've got to try-" Neji then leaned in closer to Naruto's face "in order to believe."<br>"Don't believe it! Don't believe it!" Naruto then shoved his hands onto Neji's chest hoping to prevent him from coming closer "Get off me you sick perv!" One of Naruto's hands was then placed on Neji's cheek trying to push his face away. Which earned Naruto a frown.  
>"You know, you're making this quite unenjoyable. How can anyone get in the mood when your making those stupid faces?"<br>"Well sorry for having a stupid face! No one asked you to look at it anyways!"  
>Neji then snorted.<br>"It doesn't matter what your face looks like. I WILL beat Sasuke and soon you won't be able to live without me!"  
>"I can't even live <span>with<span> you!"

**WAM!**

Both boys turned to face the slammed open door to see a one hell of a pissed off Uchiha. Why he was so mad you could of swore his eyes were red.  
>". . . It's not what it looks like?" ← Neji<br>**WAM!**  
>This time Sasuke had manage to send Neji flying, follow closely by Sasuke stomping Neji into a twitching pulp. He then sighed in relief as he began to remove his school tie.<br>"Now to strangle him to death."  
>"Sasuke that's not allowed!"<p>

Annoyied Sasuke then decided to do the next best thing and literally kick Neji out of the room. He then glared at Naruto as he began to approach him. Naruto gulped. This wasn't gonna be pretty.

"Naruto you idiot." Sasuke pinched Naruto's checks painfully making Naruto wince. "What where you thinking having a pervert like him to tutor you?"  
>"I didn't know he was like that!" Naruto began to whine as his eyes began to tear "What's his problem anyways?!"<br>Sasuke sighed and let go of Naruto's cheeks, which were now throbbing.  
>"He's hell-bent on being more popular than me." He then looked Naruto dead in the eyes "So don't you dare go near him again."<br>"You seriously think I want to?" There then came that uncomfortable feeling as Sasuke continued to stair at him with a look of annoyance. "You okay?"  
>"Did he try to do anything to you?"<br>Naruto twitched  
>"Sasuke, the only one who would 'try' something to me is YOU."<br>Sasuke smiled in relief  
>"Good."<br>Then pulled Naruto into an embracive hug.

"Good?! No, bad! Bad Sasuke!" Sasuke chuckled completely disregarding the dopes complaints. Naruto then blushed. "You can let go now."  
>"Hm I don't know-" he then moved one of his hands to cup one of Naruto's cheeks "If I didn't know better-" he then leaned his face closer "I'd say-" closer "you'd-" bangs touching bangs "liked-" lips grazing his own "this." Naruto shivered as he felt Sasuke's cool minty breath ghost over his hot heated face, and shivered more as he realized he wanted to lean in. That he wanted his lips to collide with his. The mere thought alone was making him go crazy, crazy with feelings he did not want to feel. And that damn bastered knew it too.<p>

"I hate you…"  
>Sasuke smirked and gently placed a kiss on Naruto's forhead.<br>"I love you too." He then feathered his fingers across Naruto's scared cheek "You are the only one, I want to be gentle with."  
>Naruto's blush deepened. He never knew that Sasuke could be so. . . sweet.<br>"I don't want to break you."

". . ."

Aaaand the mood was gone.  
>"Sasuke, you're even more creeper than Neji."<br>"What?! I am NOT like that freak!"  
>"You're right. . . your worse."<br>Naruto then manage to push Sasuke off and started walking away.  
>"Wait! Naruto!"<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

He did not want to be here. This was where he was last molested.  
>"Can I leave?"<br>"No."  
>"…can I at least have snacks?"<br>"No."  
>"Aw come on!"<br>"If I turn my back on you, you'll just bolt to the door."  
>"And your point?"<br>Sasuke sighed.  
>"You need help."<br>"**I** need help?!" Naruto practically screamed "You're the one who kidnapped me! And to your house no less. Worse, you don't have snacks! Even Mokuba gets snacks!"  
>Sasuke merely shook his head at the terrible yu-gi-oh abridge reference.<br>"Your test."  
>"Ch, THAT stupid thing?" Naruto then waved his hand dismissively in the air "I gave up hope on that a long ass time ago."<br>Sasuke twitched. How could anyone say that? (Mr. Perfect A+ student)

"Dope, I'm going to tutor you."  
>"In what?"<br>Naruto then clasped his mouth as realized he just gave Sasuke the perfect opportunity.  
>"Well, there are MANY things I can tutor you in."<br>Sasuke smirked as he leaned in closer.  
>"Hey, hey! You said you wouldn't do anything if I came along willingly!"<br>"And too bad for you-"he then wrapped his arms around Naruto trapping him in a tight embracive hug "You didn't. I-" nibbling on his ear "abducted-" licked it "you." Then blew it sending shivers down Naruto's spine.  
>"Y-You jerk!" Sasuke then kissed down his jaw to his cheek which turned red the closer he came "If you're gonna tutor me, teach me proper English!"<br>Sasuke smirked.  
>"So is it, me and you are gonna make out or is it you and I?"<br>"You and I?" . . . OH SHIT! "W-wait!" Too late Sasuke had already slipped his hand down… well you know where. "D-Damn it Sasuke, this isn't tutoring at all!"  
>"Maybe not for YOU, but I'm certainly learning more about biology."<br>Now Naruto smirked.  
>"But didn't NEJI get a better score?" Sasuke stopped in motion "Maybe you should get tutored by HIM." Now Sasuke was the one shivering but with a whole new reason. He got up and went to the restroom giving Naruto the chance to stand up and zip his pants. Maybe NOW he'll leave me alone… wait, I'm alone?<br>"Naruto you better not of-" Sasuke then opened the door to find the room completely empty "left… god damn it Naruto."

-

And as to be expected, Naruto failed the test.  
>"You know what, I'm not even that upset." Naruto leaned back in his desk nonchalantly "because ME and HIM are not doing anything inappropriate." He then patted his legs "and my pants are still intact."<br>Sasuke then turned around and threw a paper airplain at him. Since he literally sat right in front of him the tip of the plain hit him right in the eye.  
>"Son of a-!" Naruto then opened the paper plane and noticed it was all of Sasuke's test scores with his perfect English score circled in red with red writing on top.<p>

'FOR NOW'

Naruto gulped loudly. There was just no escaping this huh?

The bell rang and the class president stood before the class.  
>"As you are all aware the school competition starts in about a week." Naruto tilted his head. It does? "And we need to decide who will be doing what." Naruto slumped in his seat and rested his head on his hand. Like he cared… He then stared at the back of Sasuke's head. Sasuke was pretty good at sports, which one was he gonna be assigned to? He then notice Sasuke raise his hand. … for what? He didn't actually think Sasuke would give a shit about voting people.<p>

"Naruto you dope!" Kiba then smacked the back of Naruto's head "This is no time to be daydreaming!" Wait was he being voted for something? Kiba too?  
>"If we have any chance of getting out of this we are going to need as much help as we can!"<br>Choji too? Just what would the class be voting us to do? We suck at sports.  
>"The proposal passes with over whelming support!" . . . oh right, he needed to raise his hand to vote against…whatever was being voted of them. "Let's give it up for our new cheerleaders!"<br>Naruto's jaw hanged opened. THE TEME VOTED HIM TO BE A CHEERLEADER?! Sasuke then turned around in his seat and smirk. THAT FUCKING BASTERED! I'LL KILL HIM!


	9. Chapter 9

"Harassment! Sexual harassment!"  
>"Oh wow, Kiba." The class press looked at him dully "Seriously?"<br>"Bullying, oppression!"  
>"He's right you know." Choji intervened "You all ganged up on us."<br>"Well, maybe if you guys were good at SOMETHING this wouldn't of been a problem."  
>"HEY!" ← all the boys chosen for cheer<br>"At least this way we'll still be making points off of you guys for entertaining the crowed."  
>"Like hell we will! We're going to be the only class with male cheerleaders!"<br>"Your point?"  
>"How are WE suppose to compete with cute girls in mini skirts?!"<br>He had a point.  
>"Hmm, don't know don't care."<br>"Oh yeah?! Well neither do we!" Kiba bolted up from his seat, jerking his bag over his shoulder, and headed out the door with the other boys in tail. "Screw you guys, I am not wearing a mini skirt!"

"Oh, that's too bad. I think any girl would find a man who's brave enough to do it awesome…"

"Yeah, we may even start to like you…"

…

"Boys! As of today we are MEN!"  
>"Yeah!" the boys cheered as they huddled into a group circle in the after school comic club "Real men! Real men!"<br>Well, all but two.  
>"Aw come on guys! Cheer with us!"<br>"…I'll pass." Came the deadtone reply of the tall boy in sunglasses named Shino.  
>"Ch, you're no fun. … why aren't you cheering Lee?"<br>Lee winced and looked away.  
>"I just thought… I'd participate in sports…"<p>

Now they just felt bad. It was a well known fact that Lee was a health nut, so he was more than capable in competing in sports... so for him to have been chosen for cheer was just devastating. Lee than began to tear up.

"Why doesn't anyone want me?"  
>"W-we want you Lee!" Choji pitied as he embraced him from the side.<br>"Yeah!" Naruto added in "You're the most energetic person I know! I-If there's anyone who could woo the crowed it's you!"  
>"… really?"<br>"Of course man!" Kiba swatted Lee's other shoulder "With you on our side there's no way we can loose!"

"And who knows, maybe it'll impress Sakura-chan." Kiba and Naruto looked at Choji dumbfounded. "What?" Choji shrugged his shoulders "It could happen."  
>"…yeah, it <span>could<span> happen!" Lee's eye began to light up and sparkle. "I could impress Sakura with my energetic youth!"  
>"Yeeeah… you do that buddy…"<br>They all knew that wasn't gonna happen.  
>"Real men! Real men!"<br>But who cares? The others soon joined in with Lee's chant. So long as ANY cute girl thought they were cool, than it was TOTALLY worth it!  
>Shino pinched the bridge of his noise and breathed deeply in annoyance.<br>"I'm surrounded by idiots."

Time passed on and the boys were now heading home. They hadn't made much progress though, mostly just chanting about being men, motivating one another, and simply having a good time. And it wasn't until Naruto was smiling down the streets that it accrued to him. He was going to be cheering in front of the entire school. IN A SKIRT. I mean, he KNEW that, but it just didn't dawn on him. The ENTIRE school, WATCHING him, in a**SKIRT**. Naruto buried his face in his hands and whined. Why? Why was this happening to him?

"Hey dope."  
>And just like that his answer came straight at him like a speeding bullet.<br>"YOU!" he turned around and pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke. "This is all YOUR fault!"  
>"Oh come now, surely you can't blame me for the entire class voting you to be a cheerleader."<br>"Yes! Yes I can! You know damn well all those girls love you! So when you vote for something, EVERY girl votes for it too! Gaaaaaaahhh!" Naruto was now franticly scratching his head. He wanted to pull his hair out! How could he do this to him!?  
>Sasuke merely chuckled at Naruto's demise and waltz closer to him.<br>"I hate you, I hate you, I-!"  
>And pulled Naruto into a tight embracive hug, causing his face to heat up.<p>

"Now now, we both know that isn't true. In fact-" he then ran his finger up from Naruto's neck to his chin bringing their faces even closer together "I know-" Naruto's eyes shut as he felt his ghostly minty breath trace over his moist lips  
>"You love me."<br>And shivered as he waited for their lips to interlock.

But nothing happened.

He then hesitantly opened his eyes to see Sasuke smirking down at him. Angry, annoyed, and mostly confused, he shoved the bastard off him and began to yell and throw things at the laughing maniacal boy.  
>"Bitch! Prick! Asshole!"<br>The laughing jerk then turned around revealing one of the most dazzling smiles Naruto had ever seen. He had even stopped half way lost in awe. … since when could Uhicha's smile?

"Hey Naruto?"  
>Blown away and not entirely sure what to do, he blinked a few times, arm still in the air with his biology text book, and tilted his head in confusion.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"I can't wait to see you in a mini skirt."<p>

.

.

"TEME I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL END YOU!"


	10. Chapter 10

'Why did I need to be a cheerleader anyway?' Naruto thought annoyed as he strolled through the school halls. It was clear they were gonna fail the cheer contest. Not to mention with Sasuke in his class, everyone was gonna be more focused on the game than the cheerleaders. He then paused in front of his locker as another thought ran through his mind. The school tournament was in about a week. They were both going to be pretty busy with practice. …which meant the two of them weren't going to be able to walk home together, or hang out. Something about that bothered him, and the fact that he was bothered, bothered him even more.

"Why the hell should I care?" He mumbled as he opened his locker "I could use a break anyways. He drives me nuts!"  
>"Who drives you nuts?"<br>"GAH!"  
>Naruto nearly had a heart attack. Startled and embarrassed, he turned around, hand clinched to his heart, and glared annoyingly at Sasuke; which had no effect due to his cherry red face.<br>"Bastard!"  
>"Good morning to you too."<br>"Shut-up! I don't have time to deal with you!"  
>"Ah that's right, you've got to focus on a sexy new dance routine." Naruto rolled his eyes and shoved his math book in his locker. Which gave Sasuke the moment he was waiting for. "Well, I wish you luck-" and swatted him on the ass "babe." Before high tailing it and disappearing into the sea of students.<br>Oh like HELL he was going to let him get away with that!  
>"TEME! GET YOUR SORRY ASS BACK HERE!"<br>"My my Naruto, don't you think it's a bit soon for that?" A voice called back.  
>"I WILL SERIOUSLY MURDER YOU!"<p>

In the end Naruto had manage to catch up to him and leave him a black eye. Yeah, the girls in his class were pissed, but hey, when were they NOT pissed at him?

"Pst!"  
>He leaned back in his seat and faced Kiba and Choji<br>"Yeah?"  
>"What are we gonna do for our cheer routine?"<br>"I figured we could just do the Macarena and call it good."  
>Both boys looked at Choji revoltingly.<br>"The Macarena? Seriously?"  
>"Dude that's almost as bad as the chicken dance. And there's NO WAY I''ll do something like that in front of the ENTIRE school."<br>"Well what other choice do we have? Every one else is too busy too help us."  
>"Ch," Naruto clicked his teeth in annoyance "Maybe if they let us buy our own damn uniforms they'd have time."<br>"You know the rules Naruto," Choji sighed "each class has to make their own cheer uniforms to represent their teams. That's one of they ways they rate the cheer squad."  
>Naruto sulked deeper in his seat<br>"I just don't wanna wear a skirt…"  
>"You wanna get bitched by the class president on the 'unfairness to the other students' again?"<p>

- (flashback)

"-and the girls will make your uniforms. Any questions?" All the boys raised their hands. The class president sighed. "Yes?"  
>"Since you're the ones making the uniforms, can't you guys, like, NOT make us wear skirts?"<p>

The pencil in the class president's hand snapped and they all jolted in fear.  
>"Girls have ALWAYS been degraded to wearing the mini skirts!" She twitched. "Every year, girls have had to expose themselves just to please the crowed! And not just for this event, but for basic cheerleading as well! So what the hell makes <strong>YOU<strong> guys so special?!" she was panting now and all the boys side glanced at each other thinking the same exact thing. She's nuts.

Shino coughed.  
>"Well, if you are SO against cheer squads wearing mini skirts, why not write a complaint to the principle saying it's a form of sexual harassment?"<br>Kiba's face paled in horror.  
>"ARE YOU NUTS!?" he then grabbed Shino by the collar and began to shake him "Cheerleaders in mini skirts are the biggest reason boys even bother going to our school's sport events! Are you seriously gonna take that way from me!? I mean, us!?"<p>

. . . .

"Kiba-"  
>"You iditot."<br>It was then he realized his mistake.  
>"I mean, uh-"<br>"You guys are getting the mini skirts and that is FINAL!"

-(end of flashback)

Naruto shivered.  
>"…no."<br>"Then shut-up."

The bell rang and the boys got up from their seats and continued their conversation as they headed to the club room to meet up with the others.  
>"It's not like we have to do much, right? I mean, so long as we cheer something it's good right?"<br>"Wrong. We also have to be moving in sync."  
>"Can we just shake our bon bons and call it good?"<p>

"I will shake pom poms, but I'll be damned if I have to shake my "bon bons". "  
>Kiba jolted as he turned to face Shino, who was apparently following them.<br>"Stalker much?"  
>"Moron. We're heading to the same place."<br>Kiba gritted his teeth as he felt his face heat up. Whether it was from anger or embarrassment, he couldn't tell.  
>"Oh yeah-?! Well… I was going this way first!"<br>Choji sighed and shook his head back and forth. Kiba you idiot.

"Guys guys! I got it, I got it!" Lee exclaimed excitedly as he ran towards the group of boys "The caramel dance, the caramel dance!"  
>"Da what now?"<br>Lee got out his iphone and pulled up a youtube link for the boys to watch. It was called Caramelldansen (not caramel dancing). As they watched, or at least tried, Lee would bob up and down making it hard to look at the screen, they couldn't help but feel… disturbed.  
>"Dude, I'm gonna hurl."<br>"Wha-?! Aw come on guys! It's perfect!"  
>"No Lee."<br>"Why not?!"  
>"…do I really have to explain why?"<br>"I don't know the dance looks fairly simple."

The boys glared at Choji, who in turn raised his hands up in defense. "Hear me out! Lee mute the video." Lee did as he was told and the boys watched as Choji pointed at the screen. "Look at the actual dance, it's just moving your hips and moving our hands up and down. Add some pom poms and we could pull this off as a dance part of our routine."  
>He did have a point. That, and it wasn't like they had anything better else to use.<br>"No music."  
>"But that's the best part!"<br>"Lee, no."  
>Sulking his head he then followed them into the club room and they all continued discussing the cheers.<p>

In the end they decided to start with a "we will rock you" chant at the beginning and the start of the second half of games. Then the actual school cheer when their team scored a point, and the Caramelldansen for whenever there wasn't anything else going on.

"Looks like we got a plain."  
>"Yeah."<br>"So lets call it a night and start practicing tomorrow."  
>"I'm down for that."<br>The boys packed their things and headed out the building. As Naruto was walking however he noticed the near by volleyball court. … wasn't Sasuke participating at that one? … was he still out there practicing? Realizing where his mind had wondered off to, Naruto shook his head franticly and speed walked away. What the hell was he thinking? Who cares about Sasuke! He was the damn bastard who got him into this damn miss in the first place! He then got a mental image of Sasuke jumping up and hitting a volleyball over a net. With his awesomely toned muscle arms… his bangs being pulled back from his sweat dripping face. …panting… Naruto's face exploded red.

"Oh no. Oh no no no no."  
>He covered his face in embarrassment. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't possibly like Sasuke. … could he?<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

It was a good thing they had a week to get ready for the big school event. It was the perfect excuse to avoid Sasuke like the plague. He couldn't even look at the guy. Which was why he was grateful Sauske was also busy, other wise he would of totally noticed. But at last, the dreaded day had come, the day of the actual school event. Once this was over Saskue would go back to picking on him, figure out his little dilemma and tease him relentlessly for the rest of his miserable life.

That and he had to wear a mini skirt. How embarrassing.

"Hurry the hell up!" the class president yelled as she banged on the door of the boys locker room "We're going to be late!"  
>"And that would be a bad thing?"<br>"How the hell do you put these on?"  
>"Kiba, I think you got that on backwards."<br>"GAH!"  
>"Owch! I cut myself with the razor! Anyone got a band aid?!"<br>"Jesus, is this seriously what girls do everyday?"  
>"Why would they put themselves through all this?"<br>"Cause we want to look pretty." Came the dull response of the class press "Now get your asses out here."

Hesitantly the boys opened the door and walked out. Now, I am aware that most of you people reading this are probably thinking "Oh I bet they look so kawii desu!" cause of this being a yaoi and all, but let me assure you that they weren't. Oh they were far from it. The top part of their uniforms was made too tight, as if to remind the world that they were in fact boys, and not girls. Kiba had refused to shave so everyone had the glory of seeing Kiba's hairy legs, were as Rock Lee's legs were covered in bandages. Their hairs were a miss cause they tried to use hair Prada, which they had no idea how to use, and made it look worse. And to top it all off, the make-up they were wearing did not help them. AT ALL.

"THIS was YOUR idea."  
>There was an uncomfortable silence.<br>"Well, say SOMETHING."  
>The class president gulped.<br>"Y-You guys look…C…C…Cu- Oh I can't even say it!" she then covered her now tearstained face and fled "I just don't have it in me!"  
>"Come back here!"<br>"She…she ran off."  
>"Can you blame her?"<br>They all sighed in defeat.  
>"Do we REALLY have to do this?"<br>No one wanted to answer that. Shino sighed.  
>"Come on, let's at least wipe the crap off our faces and see if we can wash the stuff out of our hair."<br>Nodding in agreement, they headed back into the boys locker room to prepare themselves one last time.

They missed the ceremonial speech the principle made every year at the beginning of the school competition so they hadn't missed much. If anything they were right on time. They then took a deep breath as they headed towards their first cheering destination, the soccer field.

What was once the cheering of excited fans became utter silence as they watched the boys walk up to the sidelines. Even their team players looked tense. Which was why, as you probably of guessed, resulted in them playing a bad game.

"It was like… the moment you guys showed up the strength in my legs was gone…"  
>"Dude I was too disturbed to move."<br>"I couldn't even focus knowing you guys were looking at me."

It was like their cheering had a destructive power that made any team loose. Cause it wasn't just the soccer team that lost-

"What the hell just happened?!"  
>"We were winning!"<br>"But then these dorks showed up!"  
>The basketball players then began to throw basketballs at them.<br>"Get the fuck out!"

.

.

.

.

And with that they had "permission" not to participate in any more cheering.

"Welp, I'm beat." Kiba commented as he flopped onto the field of grass beside the other boys.  
>"Yeah, me too."<br>"They, they hate us…" Lee's eyes began to tear up "they actually hate us…"  
>"Aw come now Lee, we weren't so bad."<br>"We weren't?"  
>"Shut-up Shino."<p>

Naruto remained silent however. He was just down right too humiliated to speak.  
>"So what now?"<br>"You think the girls are playing?"  
>Shino then snorted at Kiba's optimism, which in turn earned him a smack up side the head.<br>"The hell was that for?"  
>"You know damn well what for."<br>"No, no I don't. Enlighten me."

The tension between the two boys was immense. Lee looked around nervously, not entirely sure what to do.  
>"Uh, I'm…I'm going to go use the restroom…"<br>He got up slowly and tried to creep pass them, but they didn't care. They didn't even move. They were both too intensely glairing at each other as if it could somehow beat the other person up with telekinetic punches.  
>Choji sighed as he rested his head on his hand. Seriously? This was like the umpteenth time this week.<br>"Jesus, get a room you two." They then looked at Choji who was closing his eyes and rubbing his temples "I swear it's like you two are an an angry couple or something."  
>They both immediately blushed and looked away from each other. Aaaawkwaaard… change the subject, CHANGE THE SUBJECT!<p>

"S-so uh, you think the boys volleyball team is still playing?"  
>Naruto's ears perked up at that.<br>"Beats me. What do you think Naruto?"  
>Naruto stood up, dusted the grass strains stuck to his legs, and looked around.<br>"I don't know. Imma go check it out."  
>"Great, I'll go-" but Naruto was already off "with. you…" Kiba then pouted as watched his best friend leave. Well, at least he still had Choji.<p>

Just then someone's cell phone went off.  
>"Yikes!" Choji exclaimed as he saw his caller ID "I gotta go take this!"<br>Kiba's eyes widened in fear.  
>"Wait! Don't leave me here with-!" But Choji was already up and gone "H-him…"<br>Kiba gulped. If there was one person he did NOT want to be alone with, it was with him.

"…"  
>"S-so uh… nice weather we're having, uh?"<br>Shino merely shrugged his shoulders. Kiba huddled his arms around his clamped legs and avoided making eye contact. The awkwardness between them was so painful that it was actually starting to hurt. Kiba began biting his bottom lip, where the hell was everybody?

"SQUEE! We love you Sasuke-Kun!"  
>"Go Sasuke Go!"<br>"…" Naruto blinked a couple of times. Wow there was a lot of girls. It was like there was a wall around the entire court. Regardless he tried to get a better view by jumping up and down but was out of luck. He was then elbowed by the girl in front of him and fell into a puddle of mud. The two girls in front of him turned to glair at him.  
>"Watch where you're going!"<br>"Freak!"

Naruto winced as he stood up and rubbed his stomach. He then started walking around to see if he could get a better view. But the girls were everywhere.  
>"…there's no way I'm going to be able to see is there?"<br>And sure enough the sound of the horn was heard and it was the end of the game. Naruto sighed as he then looked down at himself.

What the hell am I even doing? I look like an idiot. …and I feel like one too.

He then turned himself around and slowly walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

"Where the hell were you two?!" Kiba bitched at Choji and Naruto "You fuckers ditched me yesterday and I was stuck with creepy ass Shino for hours! I can't believe you guys did that to me!"  
>What they couldn't believe was that Kiba was yelling at them first thing in the morning. Seriously were DOES he get his energy from?<p>

"Chillax will you? It's not that big of a deal-"  
>"Uh have YOU guys been alone with him? I don't think so!"<br>"Was it that bad?"  
>"Oh where do I even begin?" Kiba rolled his eye as he began to list his problems "Normally the two of us are fighting, and that's actually okay, I'm cool with that, but thanks to Choji and his <span>stupid<span> ass comment of us being a couple we couldn't do that! We just sat there, WAITING FOR YOU!" the two boys winced as Kiba continued. "Christ just being near him was unbearable. Then it started to rain, mom fucking forgot she had to pick me up and ended up getting a lift from Shino!"  
>"Well that was nice of him."<br>"Dude, no. Never again."  
>"Dare I ask why?"<p>

Kiba glanced from side to side nervously.  
>"I didn't want him to know where I lived, so he ended up taking me to his place. It was bad enough his room was full of creepy bug jars… but his place was so empty." Kiba then looked at the ground shamefully "No one was there. And the place was so quite it was like anytime one of us spoke it echoed. … I actually feel sorta bad for him."<br>"I thought you hated him."  
>"I do! But… could you imagine anything more lonelier?" he then shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked a loose pebble on the floor "Living in an empty house, folks hardly ever home…" he then looked up at them with eyes full of pity "he doesn't even have a friend in the world."<br>"Well isn't that kinda his fault?" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, he used to bring those bugs to school with him, it freaked people out."  
>"I don't think that was his intention."<br>Naruto looked at him dully.  
>"Dude, the guy has NO consideration for other people."<br>"…when no one has consideration for you, why would you have consideration for others?"

The bell rang but the boys remained still as other students continued to pass them by and were silent. That is, until Kiba softy began to speak.  
>"I think he's just socially awkward."<br>"Uh, ya think?"  
>"…I think we should add him to the group."<br>"WHAT!?" both boys yelled. Kiba looked up at them sternly.  
>"He needs friends."<br>"It doesn't have to be us!"  
>"That may be, but do you seriously think anyone else is going to?"<br>Choji and Naruto side glanced each other with confliction. They knew it would be the RIGHT thing to do… but they also really didn't want to.  
>"But he's so weird…"<br>"You think I'm not aware of that?"  
>Looking at each other one last time they both sighed and turned to face Kiba.<br>"Fine. …We'll TRY to be friends with him…"  
>Kiba smiled.<br>"Thanks."  
>They then headed to class.<p>

So… how were they gonna add Shino to the group? Kiba began nibbling at the end of his pencil. It wasn't like he could just come up to him and say "Hey Shino, wanna join the pack?" … how does one make new friends? For that matter, how did he even become friends with Choji and Naruto in the first place? He then lost his train of thoughts when a wadded paper ball smacked him on the head. Glairing at Choji he then leaned down to pick it up and opened it.

"Talk to him."

Looking at him Kiba pointed to himself and was lip sinking a "Why me?!" in a bewildering manner. Choji just rolled his eyes and began scribbling on his notebook before lifting it up for him to see.

"Cause dumbass, it was YOUR idea."

Kiba groaned. Why did he want to do this again? He then looked around the classroom to spot Shino. He was a bit away, so it was actually a dumb idea to try talking to him now while the teacher was talking. So he did what any good student would do in this situation. he waited to talk to him after class He pulled out his phone and began to text him.

"Sup?"

Shino blinked a few times and looked around to look for Kiba. Kiba smiled shyly at him, biting his bottom lip, and waved meekly. He then looked back at his phone and began to text.

"… what do you want?"

Kiba twitched. Rude much?

"Why Shino, my day has been simply fabulous. THANKS FOR ASKNIG."

He could then hear Shino snort from the other end of the classroom, followed closely by the snapping of a ruler hitting a desk.  
>"Is there something funny about people fighting for their rights, Mr. Shino?"<br>Was that what they were learning today?  
>"… Considering we're stuck here, forced to learn things we couldn't care less about, so that we can one day become slaves to our jobs, I couldn't POSSIBLY find any reason why peoples rights would be considered funny." The teachers face was now starting to turn red from anger. "In fact I should be GREATFUL that I'm here and not in prison. You know, since they couldn't <span>possibly<span> provide me with education, recreational activities, food… a roof over my head-"  
>"OUT!"<br>Shrugging his shoulders, Shino got up, shoved his stuff in his bag, and walked out the classroom.

… Kiba wasn't sure whether or not he was supposed to laugh or feel bad. I mean, it was technically his fault… he then noticed a new text on his phone.

"I'm having a fabulous day too."


	13. Chapter 13

The lunch bell had rung indicating to Naruto that the time had finally come...  
>"Oh Naruto~! Wanna have lunch with me?"<br>For Sasuke to go back to teasing him. Naruto began to whine.  
>"Why can't you leave me aloooone?"<br>Sasuke frowned at that.  
>"What do you mean? I've left you alone for an entire week."<br>"Ah yes, I remember that-" He then sighed as he looked sorrowfully towards the celling "I sure will miss those 'good old days'…"  
>"Yeah well, I won't." He then took hold of Naruto's hand and began leading them to the empty clubroom "I have been Naruto deprived for far too long."<br>Naruto wanted to cry. He knew that week long gap was too good to be true. Now he was going to have to make up for lost time by receiving twice the humiliation.

And speaking of humiliation-  
>"-then there's this pic I took of you cheer leading at the basketball court." Sasuke commented merely as he flipped through more of his pictures of yesterdays events on his camera "Which, I gotta say, is my favorite."<br>"Knock if off teme!"  
>Naruto screamed as he tried to snatch the retched device but was being pushed back by Sasuke's other hand.<br>"But you look so peeved with your mini skirt flipped up." Sasuke smirked as he saw Naruto's face redden "Much like how you are right now."  
>"I seriously can't believe you!" He then shoved Sasuke's arm forcibly away from him and continued "You came all the way over, from the other end of the school, just so you could take these damn pictures of me!?" he then made a loud noise in frustration "Why did you take so many anyways!?"<br>"Could you blame me? It's only natural to want to take pictures of someone you like."

Since Naruto's face was already red, it couldn't of gotten any more redder than it already was; but had that of been possible, it would of. Naruto's jaw hung open not entirely sure how respond. Content, Sasuke proceeded to look through his camera. Only to then stare annoyingly at it and start muffling to himself.

"At least I went to go see you. The least you could of done was have the decency to come see my match…"

Face no longer red from blushing but from unfathomable rage, Naruto clinched his fists and squinted his eyes as he the proceeded to yell from the top of his lungs-

**"****YES I DID!"**

Then glare furiously at the ground.  
>"But there was too many girls blocking my damn way so I didn't see a thing!" turning himself around he tossed his hands carelessly in the air and began pacing back in forth "Which pisses me off to no end, cause I really wanted to see it! But did I get to? Nooo-" he then paced himself towards Sasuke and invaded his personal space, which in turn caused Sasuke to put his hands up in defense and lean away as the dope continued by yelling in his face <strong>"<strong>**Cause I was stuck in the back row and shoved into a mud pile!"**

". . . ."

"You did?"

It wasn't until now he realized what he said and covered up his mouth. Oh why, WHY did he have to open his big mouth?  
>"I- I mean, I … uh" Naruto could literally feel his face heat up as his eyes tear up, which he hated himself for. "i-it wasn't th-that big of a deal…r-really-"<br>Could there be anything more degrading?  
>"I...I just-"<br>To be so emotionally impacted by something as stupid as this?  
>"uh…"<br>What was he even doing? And why the hell was he still rambling? Shut-up, shut-up, shut-up!

Sasuke just stood there as he too covered up his lips feeling his checks burn. Shit, what was wrong with him? Normally he would poke fun at Naruto for being such a blushing dork, but… did he HAVE to be this flipping cute!? Crist! What the fuck was he suppose to do?! Jump him?!

"… just forget what I said."

. . .

Forget? How in gods name was he suppose to forget THAT? Bottled up with way too many emotions ( and hormones), Sasuke did what any normal teen boy would of done in this situation. He pushed away the hands that was covering Naruto's face and embraced him in a kiss.

Wait… this wasn't what he meant to do. He had a plan damn it! A PLAN! Make fun of Naruto's pictures, make him mad, say flirty things and make him all confused, point out his confusion and fluster him even more with sexual frustration and bask in Naruto's misery like the fucking sadistic bastard he was. So why the hell was HE the one being all flustered?! Fuck!

While Sasuke was facing his own inner dilemma's Naruto was undergoing his own. He was trapped in Sasuke's arm while the other was dangerously rummaging through his hair. He WANTED to push Sasuke away… but with the way he played with his hair and occasionally rubbed his scalp, made his stupid brain go all fuzzy and twinkly. He couldn't help but moan against the others lips as his eyelids threatened to give way. Oh god how he wanted to not want this, but it just felt SO gooood.

Feeling the slight vibrations on his lips Sasuke's body shivered. As much as he hated loosing his cool and not being entirely in control of the situation, he had to admit that he wouldn't mind giving into his body if it meant continuing his current state of pleasure. Allowing his brain to go numb, Sasuke let his natural instinct do the rest. He started with the arm resting on the back of Naruto's shoulder. He moved it slightly towards the center and slowly creased downward in a splash motion. Then slowly pulled away only to return to coerce Naruto's ass as he pressed their faces closer with the other hand to get more lip contact while getting more friction below.

Naruto was GONE. Once Sasuke had started moving all self control was tossed out the window and into the obese. At some point Naruto had wrapped one of his legs against Sasuke's to get even more friction and had his arms around Sasuke as well, but in a more "if I don't have you right now I'm gonna die" sort of way. So when Naruto finally kissed back it came off as quick continuous snippets with small tugs at Sasuke's bottom lip with his teeth; were as Sasuke's was more slow and somewhat passionate. In other words, as hot and intense as things were getting, these two were NOT in nsync. In fact, they were so off beat that they finally had to pull away from each other just to give the other questionable looks. Only for Naruto to then pull away and cover his face as he realized what just happened.

"Oh god, did we just-just-?!" the poor thing was broken  
>"Hm, I don't know. Perhaps if we went through another demonstration we could come to some sort of conclusion." and this bastard wasn't helping.<br>"Teme I'm serious!"  
>"And so was I."<br>Unamused Naruto pinched the bridge of his noise and slowly began to breath in. Of all the people….  
>"I just… what is this?"<br>"What's what?"  
>"This-" Naruto then pointed back and forth between the two of them "…us" then side glanced away "was there something more to that or was this just a one time thing?"<br>Like hell Sasuke was gonna let this be just a one time thing.  
>Seizing the moment, Sasuke then leaned in close to Naruto, not too close, but just enough to see the light dust of blush resurface his face.<p>

"Kiss me and find out."


End file.
